The instant disclosure generally relates to containers for collection, storage, and/or shipping of objects, such as batteries. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a container that, when folded into a first configuration, can be loaded with objects, and, when folded into a second configuration, is securely sealed to allow for shipment of those objects.
Rechargeable batteries often contain by-products, including corrosive acids and heavy metals, that are harmful to the environment if not properly disposed. Thus, the recycling of these batteries is highly desirable. Recycling, however, is not easy for individual consumers because facilities equipped to recycle these products are often far away, requiring the products to be shipped to the recycling facilities. Furthermore, Department of Transportation regulations governing the transportation of rechargeable batteries make it onerous for individuals to ship a single battery to a recycling center.
It is much more economical to collect rechargeable batteries at a local collection point and ship them to recycling facilities in large quantities. As a result, Call2Recycle, Inc. (“Call2Recycle”) has established an infrastructure for the collection of rechargeable batteries, partnering with many businesses as collection points. Consumers can drop off used rechargeable batteries at these collection points and the businesses can ship the batteries to recycling centers in large quantities in compliance with Department of Transportation regulations.
The contents of traditional boxes, however, are readily viewable and easily accessible when the box is open for collecting. Such boxes, when left open, can also be unsightly and undesirable for retail stores serving as collection points. Furthermore, these boxes require tape or adhesive to assemble for collection and to seal for shipping.